


Hero

by queuebird



Series: Writin' Dirty 2019 [16]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Gen, Weed, Writin' Dirty 2019, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-03-20 17:11:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18996970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queuebird/pseuds/queuebird
Summary: “You guys think we should start a band?” Eames says.





	Hero

“You guys think we should start a band?” Eames says. He uses a foot to push himself off the wall, rolling halfway across the room.

“What?” Arthur coughs and reaches over the table to give the blunt to Yusuf. “Why?”

“I can’t play shit,” Yusuf says. “Can’t sing either.”

“Doesn’t stop you though,” Ariadne says, and snorts when Yusuf makes a hurt noise.

“It’d be cool, though,” Eames insists. “Touring across the world--”

“We do enough traveling already,” Arthur says.

“Tons of fans screaming our names every night--”

“You don’t need any more of a god complex than you already have.”

“Can we be like Fall Out Boy,” Cobb calls mournfully from where he was banished to the back of the room.

“How does Cobb know about Fall Out Boy?” Ariadne says.

“They were in the movie I watched with James and Phillipa,” Cobb says, sounding more distant. “Robot.”

“Can any of us actually play an instrument?” Arthur says irritably.

“I took piano lessons for like a month when I was twelve,” Ariadne volunteers.

“Who has the blunt? Jesus.” Eames gestures impatiently at Ariadne.

“Wait, Fall Out Boy was in a movie?” Yusuf asks.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://queuebird.tumblr.com)


End file.
